El rockero que nunca regala rosas
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Isabella tiene un hombre de cuento de hadas, Ferb es el hombre mas educado, cabelleroso y tierno que haya visto jamas... Hasta que conoce al rockero, rebelde y pelirrojo hermano de Ferb, Phineas; entoces, Isabella descubre que el amor es todo, menos perfeccion... Pasa y lee!
1. Chapter 1

Epilogo.

Le sostuve la mirada durante unos cuantos segundos, no podia sostenerle la mirada mas tiempo, estaba apenada, bastante apenada. Lo que habia hecho no tenia perdon.

¡Y con su propio hermano!

Supongo que ya debes suponer lo que e hecho.

-Ya no... Ya no puedo con esto,-admiti, y supuse que el tambien- es demaciado... Es demaciado grande para ocultarlo. Tenia que decirtelo. No quiero que... Bueno, te enteres por otras personas y te digan cosas que, que no van con esto.

"El y yo...-tome aire- el y yo estamos juntos, juntos como pareja, como una pareja normal... Bueno, en realidad no tanto-Me sonroje- Me enamore de el, desde la primera vez que lo vi. Y el de mi. De eso estoy segura. Y sinceramente no entiendo porque si el yo somos totalmente opuestos. Por ejemplo, los tipos de musica... A el le gusta el rock, el Heavy Metal, e incluso tiene una banda y a mi... Tu sabes, baladas y todo eso. "

Pero tampoco es... Romantico, de ninguna forma, pero eso solo me hace quererlo mas. Aun mas. Y no se por que, no me manda flores, y si lo hace nunca son rosas, no se, algun dia se lo preguntare. Jamas me mandara chicolates-Sonrei-Jamas me mandara ositos de peluche, jamas me mandara poemas. Y eso me hace sentir... Especial.

"Algo asi como amar a su manera.

"Lamento decirtelo de esta manera, y si te lastime, te pido de que me perdones, pero ya no puedo mas. Tenia que decirtelo, no queria herirte mas de lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Tenia que hacerlo antes de que pasara algo peor. Y tambien lamento que el chico por el que te voy a dejar sea tu unico hermano. Creeme que lo lamento. Pero asi es el amor, loco, estupido y inoportuno.

"Solo espero que algun dia me perdones, se que encontraras a una chica igual de buena como tu, te lo aseguro, se que nunca estaras solo. Eres un gran chico, un gran amigo, una gran persona, en serio. Lo creo de verdad. Sin embargo... Es el y lo amo."

El peliverde se volteo y trato de sonreir. Trate de contener las lagrimas, pero era imposible. Lo hecho echo esta... Ademas ¿Que mas daba? Digo, el y yo no podiamos hacer absolutamente nada.

-Lo comprendo-logro decir- Pero quiero que sepas...-Asenti, sabia que se aproximaba algo- Que el es un tarado y no te merece. -pude ver el odio que tenia en los ojos-Las canciones de rock... Nunca hablan de amor. Siempre hablan de rebelion, de guerra. Jamas de algo tan delicado como el amor.

Tal vez esas cosas eran ciertas, pero ¿A quien le importaba eso? ¿Que no las cosas pueden cambiar? Claro que podian cambiar, por que lo que sentiamos los dos era tan fuerte que podia romper barreras.

Aun podia recordar el dia en que paso.

Es el dia mas confuso y hermoso que podia haber tenido jamas.

Uno de esos... Bonitos

Si, uno de esos...

...

¡WOOOOOHA!

Nuevo fic, estoy emocionada, es mi segundo fic Phinbella, no es cierto es el tercero, de tantos que hago ya perdi la cuenta XD

Como sea, este fic ya lo tenia pensado desde... Ummm desde los 12 o 13 años (Dato: Tengo 14) pero jamas me daban ganas de hacerlo y no tenia una idea muy clara con esto, ya saben, idea de tenenovela, un Phineas rockero, un Ferb ingles y educado (Mi futuro esposo le encanta el rock y es ingles ¿Que ironia, no?... Amo a Rupert Grint) y una Isabella fina y delicada. Je, como tenenovela, total, al final, habra un embarazo no deseado y descubriran que el asecino fue un tal Jonny... Ok no.

Como sea, mañana subo el proximo cap. No se desesperen.

Paaaaaaaz y... Emmmm... Libros, y esas cosas.


	2. UNO

**Uno**

_Soundtrack: Life is a highway-Rascal Flatts (_para que les guste mas mi fic, pongo una cancion por cada capitulo)

**Dos semanas antes...**

Ultimamente me habia puesto terca con eso de ver a la familia de mi novio, no supe exactamente por que, tal vez fue porque jamas los habia visto y por que Ferb jamas hablaba de ellos.

-Si te voy a hablar de ellos-decia cuando de alguna manera, su familia se colaba en nuestra conversacion-Tendra que ser con tiempo-Miraba su reloj que como buen ingles tenia en la muñeca-Me tengo que ir, te vere luego.

Y asi terminaban algunas de nuestras citas.

Casi diempre pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, el se avergonzaba un poco de su familia lo supe antes de llegar a la cena especial que hacia su familia cada mes. Estabamos en su coche,cuando me lo dijo.

-No es que no los quiera, no, solo que creo que aun no creo que estes lista para conocerlos o para que ellos te conozcan. Es todo, no quiero que pienses mal.

Regla numero cuarenta y cinco de una pareja: Jamas digas "No quiero que pienses mal".

-Bah, no importa-Ferb me miro apartando la mirada del parabrisas del coche-Quiero conocerlos, de verdad.

No lo convenci, pero ya no habia vuelta atras, estabamos en su coche, llendo hasta su casa, y aparte estaba lloviendo.

Ferb miro mi vestido rosa a la mitad del muslo, traia tacones plateados y el cabello recojido. El traia un traje. Supuse de que le agradaba verme asi y a la vez le sorprendia; en cambio a mi, no me extraño en nada verlo con traje.

-¿Segura?-pregunto abriendo la puerta del auto, me tendio la mano y yo la acepte.

-Si, segura-respondi.

La casa era pintoresca, comoda y muy calida. No era tipica, pero tampoco muy espontanea, era normal y a la vez, una casa llena de aventuras.

-Madre, padre-dijo Ferb mientras nos acercabamos a ellos (N/A: Cualquier exajeracion que puedan ver o cualquier incomodidad que tengan con el estilo de habla de Ferb me avisan XD)- Les presento a mi novia Isabella, Isabella, te presento a mis padres.

(N/A:Igual, cualquier incomodidad sigan leyendo, yo tambien odio el Ferbella puaj!)

-Hola, linda-saludo su madre, una peliroja con rostro amable (N/A:No Adriana, no es Molly Weasley)

-Buenas tardes-Saludo su padre, se parecia a Ferb tanto en el aspecto como en los modales

-Un placer conocerlos-respondi, estrechando mi mano con las de ellos-Ferb me a...

-...Y no puedes desaparecer asi como asi, Perry, viene una chica y si a Ferb se le ocurre mostrarte y no estas el no podra acos...-Un chico pelirrojo y alto como una garrocha (N/A: No Ron, no eres tu, tampoco es Rupert Grint) iba bajando las escaleras. Aunque llevaba traje se le veia desaliniado, llevaba unos converse rojos y la camiseta la tenia salida. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo guapo-Oh... Debes ser tu, Hola-Y agito la mano, tras de el habia un ornitorrico color turquesa, supuse que el debia ser Perry, aunque el no parecia escucharlo-Como nadie va a presentarme lo hare yo, me llamo Phineas, tengo veinte años, soy hermano de tu novio y me encantaaan los abrazos-Extendio los brazos y se dirigio hacia mi, me abrazo con fuerza, de algua manera no queria que me soltara, se estaba muy bien.

-Si...-Ferb nos separo y se aclaro la garganta.

-Claro, no... No quiero asfixiarte-dijo sonriendocon sinceridad-¿Y tu eres...?

-Oh!-exclame, estaba segura de que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas-Soy Isabella

-Oh ya-dijo el, sus padres lo miraban con cariño, como si juntaran el suficiente para no matarlo.

-Crei que tu banda tocaba hoy, Phineas-dijo Ferb, parecia muy frio con el, pero a su hermano no le importaba.

-Si, pero decidi mover la tocada para mañana para asi conocer a mi futura cuñada-Phineas sonrio aun mas

-¿Tienes una banda?-pregunte llena de curiosidad

-Si-respondio el a la ligera-Tocamos en un lugar aqui cerca, los viernes y sabados, como a eso de las... Mmm, siete y media-lo dijo como una pregunta e hizo a Ferb rodar los ojos- si, a esa hora y no es por ser engreido pero, tocamos muy bien

-Si-respondio Ferb para acortar la conversacion-Dijiste que tocarias hoy, ¿Por que no fuiste?

-Ya te dije por que, ademas comeremos pastel de carne ¿No?-La madre de Ferb y Phineas asintio-¡Grandioso! Mama hace el mejor pastel de carne del mundo-dijo refirienfose a mi.

-Bueno-Linda Flynn-Fletcher nos guio hasta el comedor donde estaba servido el pastel de carne mas apetitoso que haya visto junto con varias salsas y pures.

Comenzamos a comer, poco a poco los padres de mi novio se fueron soltando y comenzaron a ser mas hospitalarios conmigo, dejaron de ser tan educados; Linda un poco mas que el padre de Ferb, Lawrence.

-Cuentanos Isabella-Linda me miro y sonrio-¿Como te trata mi muchacho?

-Bien-respondi, Phineas me miro con la boca llena y alzo al mismo tiempo sus cejas pelirrojas.

-Oh... Mi niño ya esta creciendo...

-Lo dice tal vez porque tienen problemas-respondio Phineas carcajeandose, Ferb le dirigio una mirada asecina-Diganme despistado, inutil e inocente, pero no negaran que soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber eso.

-¿Quien quiere postre?

-Yop-grito Phineas como un niño.

Me rei y el me miro con ternura. No se que pasaba con el, pero algo me hacia sentirme... Diferente.

El postre era pastel de crema. No era algo muy relevante, pero estaba delicioso y no me extraño que Phineas lo comiera desesperadamente. Sonrei de nuevo.

Llego la hora de irse, me sentia rara, como si no quisiera irme, es mas, queria estar en los brazos de Phineas.

Esperen ¿¡Que!? No, no podia querer eso, es decir, tengo novio... Y es su hermano. No podia hacerle eso a Ferb, lo amaba lo suficiente como para serle fiel, de eso estaba segura.

Tal vez me pasaba aquello solo por el hecho de conocerlo, tal vez, si eso debia pasar.

**···**

Yaaaaaaaaaay!

Primer capitulo, emocionados?

La cancion es rock porque si ven el titulo, pues... Ammm... Ustedes saben.

Un saludo! Y paaaaaaz


	3. DOS

**Dos**

_Soundtrack: A love like a War-All time low Fuentes_

**13 dias antes**

Ferb me habia comprado helado de cereza, mi favorito, mientras el tomaba té. No habiamos hablado mucho, no es que el hablase mucho, pero estaba acostumbrada a que el iniciara la conversacion para luego seguirla yo. Lami la bola de helado y decidi hablar.

-Tu familia es encantadora-Dije.

-Aja-respondio.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte, me sentia incomoda-Si es por algo sobre anoche, yo...

-No no es eso, solo que-Ferb suspiro-Aveces mi hermano es un dolor de cabeza, es muy confiado con todos.

-No-nege con la cabeza-parece un buen sujeto, solo algo desalineado, rebelde, y muy infantil, pero...

-No, lo que quiero decir es que, conozco a mi hermano-Aclaro- se en cuando le gustan las chicas y como se pone con ellas

-¿Insinuas que a Phineas le guste?-pregunte esperanzada y sintiendo mariposa en el estomago.

-Tal vez-respondio Ferb friamente-Mi hermano es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Eso parecio una acusacion.

-¿Crees que tu hermano y yo tenemos una relacion secreta?-pregunte ofendida, no me gustaba el tono con el que hablaba- Por favor Ferb, justo ayer lo conoci, me hablas como si fuera una cualquiera.

-No creo que seas una cualquiera-repuso el-Solo digo que es mujeriego, un desastre. No es apropiado para alguen como tu.

-¿Quien dice?-pregunte molesta.

-Yo-Ferb tambien estaba enfadado-y te pido de que...

-¿Desde cuando te crees mi padre?-pregunte furiosa

-Solo intento evitar algo que no puedas acabar-se defendio Ferb-Es un idiota.

-Es tu hermano-repuse

-Sea mi hermano o no es un idiota-Ferb guardo la compostura. Odiaba que me tratara como a una niña que necesita proteccion.

-Quiero verlo tocar-dije, tal vez fuera un poco caprichosa. Ferb se opuso-Por favor

Ese era mi az bajo la manga, siempre que decia porfavor en un tono tierno Ferb aceptaba.

-Bien, pero solo un rato.

Llegamos a un cafe modreno y al estilo rockero punk a las siete y media, estaba entusiasmada porque jamas habia ido a una tocada (N/A:Ni yo, ¿Quien se ofrece voluntario?) pero habia otro motivo, pero definitivamente no iba aceptarlo.

Ferb se veia fuera de lugar a pesar de que este llevara ropa normal (N/A: Repito alguna incomodidad avisenme) aun podia versele lo ingles.

Al fin llego el momento de que Phieas apareciera. Traia una guitarra negra junto con una camiseta del mismo color. Llevaba tambien unos jeans oscuros.

Su banda estaba conformado por un tipo robusto, un moreno de apariencia Indú y un sujeto que parecia hipee, con sandalias y todo. Aun asi tenian buena pinta y parecian buenos.

-Hola-Dijo Phineas por el microfono (N/A:Esto no viene ni al caso pero yo le digo maycrófono)-Como saben somos The Baljeatles y tal parece que tenemos unos nuevos visitantes aqui-Se referia a nosotros, me puse colorada hasta las orejas-Mi hermano Ferb Fetcher y mi cuñadita Isabella, un aplauso para ellos.

Todos aplaudieron, algunos hasta nos chiflaban.

-Y como son nuevos aqui, les enceñaremos lo que hemos estado practicando...-Se volteo hacia su banda y ellos asintieron- A love like a War, para la parejita nueva y dice...

(N/A:Pongan la cancion desde aqui para que no se me pierdan)

Un sonido de guitarra me saco de mis pensamientos. Phineas comenzo a cantar:  
Make a wish on our sorry little hearts (Pide un deseo en nuestros pequeños lamentosos y pequeños corazones)  
Have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark(Fuma un cigarrillo, derrama la bebida, roba un beso en la oscuridad)  
Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark(Uñas en mi piel como dientes de un tiburón)  
I'm intoxicated by the lie(Estoy intoxicado por la mentira...)

In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost(En la frialdad de tu mirada estoy dolorosamente perdido)  
Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus(Como un ciervo en las luces de un autobús que se aproxima)  
For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust(Por la emoción de tu toque, estaba vergonzosamente lujurioso)  
As you tell me we're nothing but trouble(Mientras tú me dices que no somos nada más que problemas)

Heart's on fire tonight(Corazones en llamas esta noche)  
Feel my bones ignite(Siente como mis huesos se encienden)  
Feels like war, war(Se siente como una guerra, guerra)  
Feels like war, war(Se siente como una guerra, guerra)  
Heart's on fire tonight(Corazones en llamas esta noche)  
Feel my bones ignite(Siente como mis huesos se encienden)  
Feels like war, war(Se siente como una guerra, guerra)  
Feels like war, war(Se siente como una guerra, guerra)

We go together or we don't go down at all(Vamos juntos o no vamos en lo absoluto)  
We go together or we don't go down at all(Vamos juntos o no vamos en lo absoluto)  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa(Vamos juntos o no vamos en lo absoluto)

Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call(Gatillo a prueba de fallos, llamada bajo candado)  
Wipe the dry clean-slate, quick, sound the alarm(Limpia la unidad, borrón y cuenta nueva, rapidez, suena la alarma)  
No escape from the truth and the weight of it all(No hay escape de la verdad y del peso de todo)  
I am caught in the web of a lie(Estoy atrapado en la telaraña de una mentira...)

And the bitch of it all is that I'm running from(Y la perra de todo esto es que estoy corriendo)  
The desire of the people to whom I belong(Del deseo de las personas a las que pertenezco)  
At the end of the day you can tell me I'm wrong(Al final del día puedes decirme que estoy equivocado)  
'Cause you went to all of this trouble(Porque tú pasaste por todo este problema...)

Heart's on fire tonight(Corazones en llamas esta noche)  
Feel my bones ignite(Siente como mis huesos se encienden)  
Feels like war, war(Se siente como una guerra, guerra)  
Feels like war, war(Se siente como una guerra, guerra)  
Heart's on fire tonight(Corazones en llamas esta noche)  
Feel my bones ignite(Siente como mis huesos se encienden)  
Feels like war, war(Se siente como una guerra, guerra)  
Feels like war, war(Se siente como una guerra, guerra)

We go together or we don't go down at all(Vamos juntos o no vamos en lo absoluto)  
We go together or we don't go down at all(Vamos juntos o no vamos en lo absoluto)

We go together or we don't go down at all(Vamos juntos o no vamos en lo absoluto)

We go together or we don't go down at all, (Vamos juntos o no vamos en lo absoluto)

whoa

(Let's go!) (Vamos)

Heart's on fire tonight(Corazones en llamas esta noche)

Feel my bones ignite(Siente como mis huesos se encienden)

It feels like war (it feels like war)(Se siente como una guerra, guerra)

Love feels like war (love feels like war)(Siente como mis huesos se encienden)

Heart's on fire tonight(Corazones en llamas esta noche)

Feel my bones ignite(Siente como mis huesos se encienden)

Feels like war, war(Se siente como una guerra, guerra)

Feels like war, war(Se siente como una guerra, guerra)

Heart's on fire tonight(Corazones en llamas esta noche)

Feel my bones ignite(Siente como mis huesos se encienden)

Love feels like war, war(Se siente como una guerra, guerra)

Feels like war, war(one more time!)(Se siente como una guerra, guerra. Una vez mas!)

We go together or we don't go down at all(Vamos juntos o no vamos en lo absoluto)

We go together or we don't go down at all(Vamos juntos o no vamos en lo absoluto)

We go together or we don't go down at all,(Vamos juntos o no vamos en lo absoluto)

whoa

Is this the end of us or just the means to start again?(  
¿Es este el final de nosotros, o simplemente una manera de empezar de nuevo?)

Una vez terminadad la cancion, Ferb estaba boca abierta y yo, maravillada.

Y aquello ers solo el principio

···

Whoooooa!

Segundo capitulo... Ando emocionada... Amo la cancion que acabo de poner.

Y a ustedes les gusta?

Si si pus bien y si no... Pues acostumbrense, porque voy a poner canciones de este tipo... Ya dije que alguna incomodidad avisenme.


	4. TRES

**Tres**

Soudtrack:SED- Division Minuscula

-¿Esta loco?-pregunto Ferb despues de aquella cancion-Mira que dedicarnos una cancion de esas que...

-A mi me gusta-contraaataque, no me gustaba el tono que usaba Ferb, me parecia ofencivo y hasta cierto punto, como si estubiera lleno de desprecio.

-Solo digo que esperaba una concion un poco mas tranquila-se defendio Ferb-No es para que te enfades tanto.

-No estoy enfadada-dije con las mejillas encendidas, Ferb me drijio una mirada llena de reproche.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Phineas intervino con el microfono.

-Tenemos una cancion en español preparada-dijo-Es de el mejor grupo de rock en español de Mexico, Division Minuscula. Esperamos sus aplausos.

Una oleada de aplausos se apresuro a hacerse escuchar cuando el dijo aquello, poco a poco se me fue pasando el enfado. Yo sabia español perfectamente, habia sido mi lengua materna.

_(Poner musica)_

_Puede ser que la noche es quien desatat mi sed..._

_O tal vez nunca sea saciada aunquelo intenten..._

En el intermedio, me entere de los nombres de los integrantes de la banda.

-Este es Baljeet-Baljeet asintio con la cabaeza y me dio la mano para que le saludara-Se ocupa del bajo.

-Hola-saludo,su voz era un tanto aguda.

-El es Buford-El sujeto robusto alzo las cejas-Baterista y tal vez el mejor de todos.

-¡Los matones mandan!-grito Buford y golpeo la pared con las baquetas con ritmo.

-Si, lo que tu digas-respondio Phineas, se acerco el sujeto hipee con bebidas para todos-Ah, y el es Django, el guitarrista que te puede tocar "All you need is love" de The Beatles, casi tan genial como le hacian ellos.

-Naaah no es verdad-Django hizo la señal de amor y paz hacia mi y hacia Ferb -Phineas les puede tocar "Black in Black" de ACDC y le saldria igual que como lo tocan ellos.

-No es verdad... Es decir, yo...-Phineas negaba con la cabeza mientras que a esta se le subian los colores-No es que sea muy bueno, en realidad...

-Creo que ya es hora de seguir tocando-Intervino Baljeet colgandose de los hombros de Phineas y Django. Phineas asintio y se colocaron a sus posiciones.

-¿¡Estas loca!?-Me grito Gretchen, mi mejor amiga cuando le conte que tal vez estaba namorada de Phineas-Bueno, no es que este mal enamorarse pero ahora no, bueno, no en este momento... Tu me entiendes.

-Pero Gretchen-reproche-Creo que me gusta, no se por que... Pero creo que me gusta, un poco-Gretchen me alzo las cejas con gesto de reproche.

-No pudes basar todo en un tal vez, Isabella-Contraataco-Es algo muy delicado-Hizo una pausa para suspirar-Es su hermano, Isabella, y apenas lo conoces. No puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien apenas conoces.

-Osea que si lo conosco bien nosotros podriamos...

-Isa, para eso necesitas romper con Ferb-dijo Gretchen inconcientemente-No hagas una locura.

-Aja

-¿Hola?-pregunte por el telefono, este habia sonado una cancion de Ellie Goulding

-Hola-Reconoci de inmediato la voz de Phineas-Soy Phineas, esres Isabella ¿Verdad?

-Si-respondi-Soy yo.

-Oh, que alvio-Exclamo-por un momento pense que eras otra persona o que Ferb me habia dado mal el numero-Hizo una pausa-Como sea, vengo a pedirte una cosa rapida... Mi cumpleaños es en exactamente 24 horas-me rei por el comentario.

-Aja y luego?-pregunte.

-Y mis amigos quieren hacerme una fiesta... Digamos "privada"-Sonrei-Y bueno... Yo queria invitarte, no tienes que venir si no quieres...

-Ire-interrumpi-¿A que hora es?

-La fiesta comienza a las 8:00pm-Respondio Phineas-Te espero ahi.

Colgamos al mismo tiempo y yo tome mi telefono, buscando el de Gretchen.

-Tienes que venir ahora-dije cuando atendio al telefono

-¿Y es por que...?

-Necesito comprar ropa, mañana ire a una fiesta-respondi

···

Y con estos dos capitulos me despido.

Me disulpo por tardar, Adriana (Ella se encarga de subir lo que yo escribo cuando no puedo yo) no pudo subirlos a tiempo, (Ni contesta el telefono XD) asi que no se cuando los subire.

Asi que...

Red. 3

ando medio... ¿Como se le dice? Es cuando estas medio tonto por que no puedes parar de pensar en alguien... A ya... Espero que no me afecte jejeje.

Paaaaaz y libros para tooooooooodo


	5. CUATRO

**Cuatro.**

Soudtrack: Where them girls at-Florida ft Nikki Minaj (ptimera cancion electronica)

(N/A:FIEEEEESSSSSTAAAAAAA! No se, necesitaba decirlo, aparte de que voy a cambiar de narrador, ni idea de por que. Na mas les aviso que Phineas va a narrar apartir de ahora y hasta nuevo aviso)

La casa se veia lista para el pequeño fieston que ibamos a dar. Me resulto extraño ver a Ferb ayudandonos, supongo que debia ser por infuencia de Isabella.

Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. No podia parar de pensar en ella ni un solo momento; sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa... Todo en ella me parecia perfecto y a la vez, como un defecto, el enorme defecto de cautivarme, de hacerme pensar en ella y en confundirme.

Como un defecto perfecto.

-Eh, bro-La voz de Buford me saco de mis pensamientos-Deja esa cara de imbecil tarado y hazme el favor de ducharte y arreglarte por que luces peor que Django en sus peores dias.

-Si me veo horrible solo tenias que decirlo asi y ya-Respondi-No es como para que te pongas asi, Buford.

-Es mi forma de desearte feliz cumpleaños-Buford sonrio burlonamente y yo le puse el dedo del medio.-No cabe duda de que eres una nena chillona.

-Aja claro-le espete-¿Quieres ver a los puños de la nena chillona en tu cara, bro?

-Chicos oigan-Intervino Django-Amor y paz, hermanos, no peleen. Todos necesitamos algo... Buford a su pez dorado y Phineas a la novia de su hermano, pero al fin y alcabo es amor.

-Espera ¿¡Que!?-exclame, con las mejillas al rojo.

-Que tu lo unico que necesitas es...

-No, antes de eso-Corregi.

-Ah, que lo que necesitas es a la novia de tu hermano-Repitio Django de forma inocente-No te hagas el tonto Phineas, todos sabemos que te gusta.

No respondi.

-No replicaste-dijo Buford-Te gusta, te gusta, la amas la amas

Le puse nuevamente el dedo de en medio

-Me voy a bañar-Dije-Quien se quiera duchar conmigo lo decepcionare, esta tarde tengo prisa.

-Lo siento, Jeet-Baljeet iba entrando a la sala con las ultimas cosas que hacian falta para la fiesta

-Eh?-pregunto el aludido mientras Buford soltaba una carcajada.

La musica electronica sonaba fuerte, chicos y chicas bailaban, pero no la encontraba. El timbre sono por millonesima vez en el corto lapso del inicio de la fiesta hasta ahi.

-Jeet-lo llame para que este abriera la puerta

-Si, si, ya se-Se escucho el abrir de la puerta, Baljeet exclamo-Hola, noviesita de Ferb.

Corri inmediatamente a la puerta y ahi estaba ella, casi se me sale el corazon al verla; llevaba el cabello en ondas y bien arreglado, el vestido negro entallado que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y con el tremendo escote de la espalda. Los tennis negros con diversos adornos dorados hacian solo que se viera aun mas hermosa de lo ya estaba.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Phineas-dijo con su tono de voz increibemente dulce-Te traje un regalo pequeño, espero te guste- y me tendio una bolsa de regalo. Mire su contenido y me quede boquiabierto.

-¡Es Rise! El nuevo album de Skillet-Exclame, hacia varios meses que habia salido y yo deseaba tenerlo en formato CD-Crei que se habian agotado desde hace meses, ¿Donde lo conseguiste?

-El hermano de el vecino de mi tio trabaja en una tienda de discos-dijo encogiendose de hombros-Solo hice unas cuantas llamadas. Ferb me dijo que lo querias, consideralo un regalo por parte de los dos.

-¿Te ha gustado?-pregunto Ferb apareciendo a mi parecer de la nada.

-¿Cuando llegaste?-pregunte (N/A: Ya te dije que que no es Ron, Adriana).

-Hace rato-respondio, pero yo escuche:"Justo cuando empezabas a coquetetearle a mi muy sexy novia, imbecil"

-Bueno-sono como una pregunta y estaba seguro de que el lo habia notado-Pasa-le dije a Isabella-La fiesta esta por empezar.

La fiesta habia transurrido sin incidentes, aun no llamaban a la policia y nadie se habia matado.

-Su atencion-dijo un ya entrado en copas Django-Su atencion-repitio, pero nadie le hizo caso-SU ATENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON-grito por el microfono del aparato de sonido, el artefacto hizo un chillido terrible que lastimaba los oidos. Tdos se callaron, hasta que un tipo le mento la madre a mi amigo y la gente comenzo a volver a hablar.

Buford tomo el microfono.

-YA CALLENSE HIJOS DE SU P*** M****-grito Buford por este y todos volviron a callarse

-¿Quien te enseño ese p*** vocabulario de m*****?-pregunto el mismo sujeto de antes.

-¿Te callas, Antonio?-grito Buford por el microfono, este no dijo nada-Gracias, ahora, mi amigo Django quiere decir algo y si alguien lo interrumpe me lo sueno. Te estoy hablando a ti, Antonio.

-Gracias, mi amigo-le agradecio Django por el microfono-Ahora, como es cumpleaños del rey de la guitarra, osea Phineas, entre todos le cantamos la cancioncita de la mañanitas, ¿Sale?-Muchos chiflaron en forma de respuesta-Va, a la vuenta de tres, 1...2...3... ESTAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON LAS MAÑAAAAAAAAANIIIIITAAAAS QUEEE CANTABA EL REY DAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID.

Todos cantaron hasta el final de la cancion

-...LA LUNA YAA SEEEE METIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHORA UNA PORRA! UNA PORRA! CHIQUITI BUM A LA BIM BOM BA! A LA VIO A LA BAO A LA BIM BOM BA! EL COLORADO! EL COLORADO! RA RA RA WOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(N/A:Dato, "colorado" se refiere a pelirrojo, iba a poner "rojito" pero se me hizo raro... Se me vino a la mente porque algunas fans de Rupert Grint le dicen "el colorado")

Antonio vocifero en medio de todos los aplausos y chiflidos:

-QUEREMOS PASTEL! PASTEL! PASTEL! QUEREMOS PASTEL! PASTEL PASTEL!-(N/A: Esto me hizo recordar a los de divergente LOL)

El pastel consistia en una guitarra enorme y llena de merengue. Sonrei, mi madre la habia hecho para mi fiesta"inocente y pequeña", no tenia ni idea.

-Phineas-me llamo Isabella despues de haberme comido mi pedazo de pastel y de que Antonio y Buford estrellaran mi rostro en una parte del pastel.

-Dime-dije sonriendole amablemente-¿Y Ferb?

-Por ahi... Yo... Quiero hablar contigo ¿Se puede?

-Si ¿Para que?

-Podemos ir a algun otro lugar?-pregunto ella, parecia nerviosa.

La lleve arriba, a mi cuarto. Estaba desordenado y eso me avergonzo un poco, pero no parecio importarle mucho a ella.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunte, antes de que ella tomara mi rostro y estrellara sus labios contra los mios.

···

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Leche con paaaaaaaaan

Para cenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar

Ok no

Hola como tan? Yo... Emmmm... Je, no es que yo este enamorada de mi mejor amigo eso es... Ignoren lo que acabo de decir.

Ah si, con respecto a las groserias, bueno espero no les incomode, trate de censurarlas lo mas que pude, ademas, puse a Buford y a Antonio como mejores amigos por que siempre me imagine a ese par como mejores amigos, ni idea de por que.

Sonare como German pero tengo una... PREEEEEGUUUUUUUNTAAAAA!

Si estubieran enamorados o enamoradas de el chico o chica mas tierno de toooooooooodo el mundo y fueran amigos ¿Que harian? Solo por curiosidad, no es que me halla pasado, no.

Paaaaaaaz y respondanme, por fa


	6. CINCO

**Cinco**

Soundtrack: All you need is love-The Beatles (Los amooooooo 3)

Correspondi el beso. No habia nada mejor que aquello.

Hata que una vocecita en mi mente hizo que parara.

"_Ella es la novia de tu hermano"_

La separe de mi cuerpo, estaba mal, muy mal. Por muy estupido que fuese yo, queria a mi hermano, no podia traicionarlo de ninguna manera. No podia.

-Yo...-ella tenia las mejillas rojas, no sabia si era por la verguenza o por el sonrojo-Lo siento...

-No...-fue lo unico que pude decir, lo unico que pasaba por mi cabeza era la sensacion de sus labios contra los mios-Esto... Yo... Mira tal vez...

-Fue mi culpa-dijo ella poniendose un mechon de cabello negro sobre su oreja-Yo tenia ganas de... De besarte, de verdad, no se muy bien por que... Te juro que no tenia la intencion de hacerte sentir incomodo

-No, esta bien-dije, nervioso-Todo esta bien.

-Por favor no le digas a Ferb-Imploro-Si Ferb se entera yo no se lo que hare... Se enfadara bastante...

-Eh, tranquila-Le abrace como hice el dia en el que la conoci-No se lo dire... Esto jamas paso ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Que es lo que querias decirme?-pregunte soltandola de mi agarre.

Se quedo callada, mirando al piso. Parecia apenada por sus actos, apenada de verdad.

-Quiero pedirte un consejo-dijo al fin-Quiero romper con Ferb

-¿Que?-de pronto me senti un poco culpable.-¿Como? ¿Por que?

Perry, que habia despertado de su larga siesta en mi cama, se dirigio hacia mi pierna, la acaricio con su cabeza y dijo su tipico gruñido.

-Grrrrrrr...

-Espera-dije tomando al ornitorrinco en brazos-¿Como esta eso? Digo, es algo descabellado, bueno, eso hacen todas las parejas, pero... No ustedes, digo, son la pareja perfecta, llevan apenas dos meses.-Me confundi y decidi hacer la pregunta del millon-¿Por que?

-No lo se-dijo volviendo a mirar al piso-Estoy confundida, creo...-suspiro-¿Como sabes cuando es amor y cuando no?-pregunto sentandose en mi cama.

-Creo que le has preguntado a la persona equivocada-bromee, aunque era verdad, me sente junto a ella-Veamos... Amor es... Cuando piensas que lo puedes todo, y a la vez nada. Cuando crees que puedes hacer cualquier cosa... Pensar... Pensar en la felicidad del otro sin importar la tuya... Ver la vida de otro color, sentir un monton de abejas asecinas en tu estomago.

-¿No son mariposas?

-Yo las siento como abejas-dije, ella rio, volvi a pensar que era el amor-Amor es... Hacer locuras que tu no harias, pero las haces, solo por esa persona, solo por el hecho de que el es el unico que te hace sonreir-resumi

-El amor es una mierda-mustio ella.

-El amor aveces es asi-dije, asintiendo-pero despues de ponerse tan mal, solo puede mejorar ¿No?-sonrei y ella me miro, volvi a abrazarla-Tienes que pensarlo, tal vez no encuentres una respuesta pero si una decision.-dije sonriendo de lado

Ella rio.

-Eres un sujeto muy cursi-Dijo.

-El amor nos hace cursis-respondi a la ligera.

-¿Estas enamorado?-pregunto, mirandome a los ojos de nuevo. Parecia algo emocionada

-Un poco-Respondi encogiendome de hombros, la mire tambien a los ojos-Pero si, solo que ella... Ella tiene novio. No se si le guste.

-Le gustas-Dijo entendiendo mi indirecta. No era muy propio de mi decir indirectas-Solo que ella no sabe que hacer.

-Yo tampoco-me levante-No puedo traicionar a mi hermano...

-Lo se

Me di cuenta de que ella volvia a intentar besarme, solo que esta vez con, mas cautela. No quize impedirselo.

Toc toc.

-PHINEAAAAAAAAS-Escuche la voz ebria de Buford-Ya son las doce!

-Si-respondi sobresaltado y con el corazon a mil por hora-En un minuto

-¿Que hay con las doce?-pregunto ella, tomandose con una mano el pecho

-El gran final-dije orgulloso y esbozando la mrjor sonrisa que tenia

···

Una oleada de fuegos artificiales se vio en el cielo y varias personas los miraban. Los vecinos se iban a quejar de esto, pero ¿ya que? Ellos son unos amargados.

Esta es la cosa en la que nos habia ayudado Ferb; antes, cuando eramos apenas unos niños, contruiamos cosas, pero eso acabo cuando el recibio una beca para una univesidad privada de Londres, ni si quiera me dijo adios cuando se fue. Ni una nota. Nada.

No entendia el motivo por el cual yo no le agradaba, yo solo intentaba ser el mismo chico de antes. Pero eso solo hizo que se hartara de mi.

Aun asi, lo queria bastante como para traicionarlo de esta manera, menos con su novia. Me gustaba si. Pero no meteria la pata esta vez.

Despues de haberme bañado con vodka (N/A:Dicen que sabe rico, es extraño, tenfgo compañeros que van a fiestas, toman alcohol y quien sabe que mas y tienen mi edad y yo... Leo libros, escucho a Ed Sheeran y chateo con mi mejor amigo. Eso es ejemplar XD) comida y demas, Buford, con groserias y todo, echo a todos y porfin la casa quedo en silencio.

-Repiteme que fue lo que paso-pidio Django, cuando le conte de sopeton lo que habia pasado con Isabella.

-No quiero repetirlo-respondi, Django hizo una mueca.

-Entonces dejame ver si entendi-Dijo Django en susurros, si Ferb nos escuchaba el y yo moririamos-Isabella te beso en secreto, te confeso de que quiere romper con Ferb por que esta enamorada de ti y te pregunto que era el amor y tu le confesaste que tu tambien estas enamorado de ella, por lo que ustedes estan en un lio tremendo porque...

-Por que ella tiene novio-acomplete. El asintio, en momentos como este, confiaba mas en Django que en Ferb o con Baljeet.

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora?

-Improvisar.

De pronto sono mi celular. Era un mensaje.

_**¿Mañana a las 8 en la heladeria?**_

_**-I**_

Y yo le contesto:

_**Mañana a las 8 en la heladeria.**_

_**-P**_

_**Pd: Yo tambien lei *BLME**_

_**...**_

***Bajo la misma estrella**

**Hola, aqui vengo a actualizar con este cap.**

**Una disculpa por andar tan desaparecida.. Jeje perdon estube ocupada con mis proyectos en papel y la escuela, y el chico que me trae loca y los fanfiction Jelsa (Jack Frost y Elsa de Frozen... Creo que desarrolle una ligera adiccion a eso fics) y... Aaaaay**

**Un abacho bien grande y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	7. SEIS

**Seis**

**12 dias antes..**

Soundtrack: Dirty little Secret- The All American

-Repite por que estamos aqui-Pedi un tanto cansado a Django. Estabamos en le casa de Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django y yo.

-Si-dijo Baljeet, en el mismo plan-¿Por que estamos en casa de la novia de Ferb?

-Por que, mis amigos, Phineas tiene una cita con ella-Respondio Django, Baljeet tomo aire bruscamente como gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad. Buford alzo las cejas.

-Maravilloso, gracias Django-dije sarcastico

-Phineas-Me llamo Baljeet, aun incredulo-Eso esta realmente mal.

-Debo admitir que es un poquito bajo-Corroboro Buford

-Ay vamos chicos...-Dije, no tenia argumentos, asi que tecnicamente, bueno, si me ponia a pensar...-No, ya encerio D, que hacemos aqui?

-Esto es sencillo-Respondio Django-Simplemente le preguntaremos que intenciones tiene contigo, y si no nos dice, la intimidaremos ¿Verdad Buford?

Mi querido y musculoso amigo asintio

-¿Si saben que golpear a una mujer es ilegal?-pregunte. Django rodo los ojos-Bueno, digamos que habre la puerta, ¿Que les va a decir cuando vea que este aqui?

-Te esconderas detras de esos arbustos-Señalo unos arbustos medio grandes pegados a una cerca-Si nos metemos a la casa tu te metes al jardin y escuchas.

-¿Es broma verdad, bro?-pregunte extrañado. Sin embargo Buford ya me habia aventado a los arbustos.

Se oyo el ruido de un timbre, luego el abrirse de una puerta y luego la voz de una señora.

-Hola niños, ¿Que desean?- En la m****, pense.

-¿Esta Isabella?, somos sus amigos-Escuche decir a Django

-Oh claro, enseguida la traigo.

Se escucho silencio y un susurro de Django.

-Phineas, estas bien?

-Me razguñe con una jo**** ramita, me golpee con la p*** cerca y ademas me duele el trasero y creo que se mojo gracias al pasto de m*****-Dije-Naah amigo me la estoy pasando de la p*** m***** aqui, bro-Le dije con un tono de desprecio y sarcasmo.

-A no pos que bueno-Dijo el hipee y se callo de nuevo.

Pasos.

-Emmm... Hola chicos ¿Que estan haciendo... En mi casa?-pregunto la dulce voz de Isabella

-Hola Isabella-Dijo Django-Nada solo queriamos... Saber como estabas y preguntarte algo.

-¿Y que me quieren preguntar?-Su voz detonaba desconfianza.

-¿Que intenciones tienes con Phineas?-pregunto Buford.

-¿Disculpame?-pregunto Isabella.

-No tienes de negar nada-dijo Baljeet con nerviosismo-Lo sabemos todo.

Esos sujetos estaban peor que la pelicula de Crepusculo (N/R: Cierto, las peliculas muggles de crepusculo son un asco.

Yo: Sal Ron

Ron: Pero quiero salir en el fic! :'(

Yo: No me hagas llamar a Aragog

Ron: Me voy, y no porque tenga miedo, sino porque..

Yo: QUE YA TE VALLAS!).

-¿Saben lo de la cita?-pregunto ella, ellos debieron de asentir, porque nadie mas dijo nada-Bien, de acuerdo lo admito, fue apresurado, pero hay algo en el que... Me hace sentir diferente, algo que jamas habia sentido... Solo algo diferente... ¿Entienden?

Pero por su pollo que esos idiotas no habian entendido nada.

-¿Lo amas?-pregunto Baljeet. "Bueno, al menos alguien si debio entender un poco" pense

-No lo se-confeso ella-Creo que si. Tengo que conocerlo mas y saber que es este sentimiento hacia el. Es todo. Creo.

Silencio incomodo de 30 segundos (Ron:Te odio silencio incomodo

Yo:Crei haberte dicho que te LARGARAS!

Ron:Me voy...

Yo:ARA...

Ron:Ya! Ya ora si ya me voy, Merlin santo!)

Otro silencio.

Mas siencio.

¿¡Porque carajos no hablan!?

-¿No preguntaran por Ferb?-pregunto ella un tanto preocupada.

-Ese imbecil se cree mejor que nosotros por ser de otra "clase"-dijo Buford con desprecio-El muy cabeza dura lo merece.

-Odio admitirlo, lero aveces en la vida hay que sentir lpdolor-Dijo Django-Ok, gracias Isabella, nos fuiste de gran ayuda.

-Jaja-rio ella-De nada, buen chicos, me tengo que ir.

-Ve en paz-dijo Django

-Termina los deberes-Se despidio Baljeet.

-No lastimes a Phineas-Pidio Buford-Es un gran chico.

-Si,-Coincidio Django-De los que ya no hay.

Sonrei para mis adentros.

-Adion Isabella.

-Adios chicos-se despidio. Luego cerro la puerta.

-Psss, Phineas-llamo Buford-Cu cu cu cuuuuu-imito el sonido de un ave.

-Si, si si, kikiriki-dije saliendo de mi escondite-Fue raro y bueno lo que hicieron chicos-Admiti-Pero ya no lo hagan.

Aveces miro a mis amigos y digo " ¡Y yo que creia que eran normales!"

···

-¿Y tu a donde vas?-pregunto Ferb mirandome arriba a abajo.

Traia una camisa negra de AC/DC, sobre una chaqueta marron, pantalones de mezclilla y botas cafe.-Tu banda no toca hoy.

Oh oh. Tenia que inventar algo, obiamente no le iba a decir la vedad "No Ferb, lo que pasa es que voy a salir con tu muy sexy novia solo porque se me da la regadara gana".

-Tengo una cita-dije lo mas disimuladamente posible.

-Oh, ¿Y quien es la afortunada?

-Una chica que conoci hace poco en el cafe-Dije, lo cuak era tecnicamente cierto.

-Y esa chica tiene nombre?-pregunto Ferb "Oh gracias por eso, hermanito"

-Elsa-dije apresurado, recorde el nombre de una protagonista de una pelicula que fui a ver con mi sobrina Amanda, hina de mi hermana mayor Candace. Agradeci internamente a Amanda por llevarme ese dia a rastra al cine.

-Y es linda?

-Si no lo fuera ¿Porque saldria con ella?

Y listo, por fin me dejo en santa paz, pero me fui antes de que aquello terminara.

···

La encontre, estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la heladeria. Traia unos shorts que hacian lucir sus piernas (volviendome loco) y un sueter negro sobre una camiseta risa con tirantes.

-Lamento si llegue tarde-me disculpe. Ella sonrio y se levanto de su silla.

-Tu llegaste bien, yo llegue temprano-se excuso ella. Le sonrei, ella paso sus manos por mi cuello y me beso.

Y yo gustoso le correspondi.

**Yyyyyyyyy CORTE! SE QUEDA! IMPRIMANLO Y PUBLIQUENLO!**

**Jajajaja, ok no.**

**Yo y mi maña de dejarlos con la duda**

**Ron: Ya ni la muelas!**

**Yo: Que haces aqui, Ron?**

**Ron: Recuerdas que estoy en tu cabeza? Ademas, quise aparecer e n tu fic.**

**Yo:Ron, esto es PnF, no Harry Potter.**

**Ron: arrgww ¿Me puedo quedar?**

**Yo: Ahhn, bueno, solo si no haces ruido y si no dices nada extraño**

**Ron: Yaaaaay**

**Como sea, los veo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Hannia Fuera Paz!**

**Ron: Y yo que?**

**Ah y Ron tambien paz, y coman chocolate!**


End file.
